VESTIGE
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: A wind started stirring up in my heart, Now the time has come for our farewell. "Sayonara, Rukia.."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. TITE KUBO does.

**Title:** **Vestige (Two-shot)**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** **Ichigo X Rukia (most like Ichigo POV)  
**

**Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort, AU.**

**Summary : ****_A wind started stirring up in my heart, Now the time has come for our farewell. "Sayonara, Rukia.."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_~~ Enjoy read ~~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Salju.

Segala perasaan yang ada dalam hatiku menghilang seiring salju yang terus turun dari langit yang membeku. Satu demi satu salju berjatuhan tanpa tahu akan jatuh dimana nantinya. Kujulurkan tanganku ke udara untuk menangkap satu salju yang turun. Dalam sekejap, salju itu lumer, menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan butiran air yang mengalir pelan dari telapak tanganku. Salju itu menyakitkan. Namun, salju juga membuatku tak merasa kesepian. Semua sesal, pedih serta kebimbanganku melebur menjadi satu dengan salju yang meleleh.

Ya, Aku baru saja melakukan satu kesalahan besar.

Sangat besar-mungkin.

Mata violetnya yang selalu bersinar kini terlihat meredup, digantikan dengan tatapan sayu dan itu makin membunuhku dari dalam. Tak satupun kata terluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Air matapun tak tampak di matanya. Yang terlihat hanya penyesalan dan tanda tanya yang besar. Betapapun aku ingin menyentuh wajah mungil itu, semakin terasa berat beban yang kurasa. Masih jelas di ingatannya saat kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Muram. Hari ini pun wajahnya menunjukkan kesepian yang mendalam. Hari demi hari dilaluinya tanpa ada kecerian sedikitpun. Tatapan matanya pun kosong. Bibirnya bergetar dan lingkar hitam tampak di sekitar matanya. Sang malaikat tahu bahwa gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini berusaha menahan air mata yang tergenang di matanya untuk tak mengalir ke pipinya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menyeka butiran air mata yang tak sengaja menetes dari mata violetnya dengan telapak tangan tanpa mengangkat wajah. Sang malaikat mengerti penyebab mendung yang selalu menyelimuti wajah gadis ini. _

_Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah kepergian kekasih gadis ini. _

_Bahkan sang malaikat ini tak tahu menahu apapun tentang gadis ini. Seperti biasa, ia bertugas untuk mengamati kehidupan para manusia di dunia. Kematian ataupun kelahiran kehidupan baru sudah menjadi hal yang wajar baginya. Kematian kekasih gadis ini pun juga merupakan salah satu contohnya.__ Menjemput jiwa yang telah mati lalu mengirimnya ke surga. Tak ada yang aneh akan hal itu. Namun, ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Saat ia akan menjemput jiwa pemuda yang merupakan kekasih gadis ini, ia tertegun seketika. Gadis itu berada disisi kekasihnya. Tak satu pun air mata di matanya. Tatapannya lurus ke wajah sang kekasih yang telah tertidur abadi tuk selamanya. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Penyesalan serta rasa tak percaya masih membekas di matanya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuannya. Orang-orang yang tengah berkabung satu demi satu pergi meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan si gadis yang masih tak melepaskan pandangan dari wajah sang pemuda. Sang malaikat hanya bisa menatap dan saat ia akan membawa pergi jiwa pemuda ini ke surga, gadis itu menatapnya. Tepat ke mata sang malaikat. Sang malaikat diam tak bergerak, matanya sedikit terbelalak. Tak mungkin manusia dapat melihatnya. Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa gadis itu tanpa sengaja menatap ke sekitar sang malaikat namun sang malaikat tahu bahwa gadis itu menatap matanya. Tatapannya seperti memohon. Sang malaikat tiba-tiba mendengar suara. Suara hati sang gadis.  
_

_"Kumohon.. Jangan bawa dia pergi."_

_Sang malaikat tertegun sejenak, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu._

_"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."_

_Sang malaikat menutup matanya dan sedikit menggeleng pelan. Ia pun berbalik dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi._

_"Maaf..."_

_Seperti mendapat jawaban, wajah sang gadis tertunduk dan saat sang malaikat menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi gadis itu, air mata meluncur ke pipinya dan tak lama ia mulai terisak. Ia menangis keras seperti tak ada hari esok baginya. Segala perasaannya tumpah dalam tangisannya. Tak sanggup melihat gadis itu lebih lama, sang malaikat pergi meninggalkannya. Jika biasanya ia tak pernah ambil pusing akan perasaan orang-orang yang kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka, sang malaikat merasakan sesuatu yang berat dalam hatinya kali ini. Hanya dengan melihat air mata yang diteteskan dari mata violet gadis itu, hati sang malaikat pun ikut merasa sakit. Bagaimana pun sang malaikat mencoba tak menghiraukannya, namun pikirannya tak bisa diacuhkan. Sederhana, sang malaikat tak ingin sang gadis merasa sedih. Tanpa menyadari bahwa setitik dosa mulai membayang di hatinya. Ia tak peduli, dan takkan mau peduli._

_

* * *

_

_Hari ini langit seperti melukiskan perasaan sang gadis. Kelam, suram dan mendung. Angin pun berhembus kencang dan menyebabkan dedaunan kering berserakan dimana-mana. Rintik-rintik air mulai turun ke bumi. Membasahi segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi, gadis itu tak beranjak dari kursi taman tempat ia duduk. Ia malah mendongak, seakan menantang rintik hujan agar turun makin deras. Ia pikir hujan dapat menghilangkan rasa sedihnya, namun nyatanya tidak. Kesedihan itu tetap ada. Hanya makin menambah perih di hatinya. Ia menelungkupkan wajah dalam telapak tangannya. Isakan itu terdengar lagi. Bagai melodi sendu yang menyayat hati. Sang malaikat terus melihatnya. Memperhatikannya tanpa ia sadari. Dan mengawasinya dari jauh. Hingga menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru bagi sang malaikat untuk terus menatap sang gadis. Meski gadis itu kini duduk disampingnya, tak jauh dari jangkauannya, Sang malaikat hanya bisa menatapnya. Sungguh tak pernah terlintas di benak sang malaikat untuk berusaha menggapainya. Entah terlalu takut atau ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, yang menyebabkan sang malaikat tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.  
_

_**"Baka!"** Tiba-tiba sang malaikat mendengar sesuatu. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Aneh! sang malaikat merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu banyak tersita perhatiannya pada sang gadis. Ia berfikir bahwa yang tadi adalah halusinasi. Tapi, debaran di dadanya tak bisa membuat sang malaikat tenang._

_**"Kau mengacuhkanku, TUAN?" **Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini sang malaikat tak bisa lagi berpendapat bahwa ia berhalusinasi. Ia mendengar suara itu lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Debaran di dadanya semakin keras. Malaikat tak seharusnya merasakan apa-apa. Namun, ia berbeda._

_"Siapa kau?" Sang malaikat mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit. Titik hujan jatuh menembus tubuhnya yang tak beraga. Ia lalu mendengar suara itu mendengus. Seperti tawa mengejek. Dan itu membuat sang malaikat menjadi semakin penasaran, sekaligus berang. Lagi,__ malaikat tak seharusnya merasakan apa-apa. Namun, ia berbeda._

_Pandangannya tertuju pada genangan air di telapak kakinya. Sepertinya, suara itu berasal dari situ. Sang malaikat bersimpuh dan mengepakkan sayapnya agar tetesan air hujan tak mengaburkan cerminan di genangan air itu. Sayap putihnya yang basah dan lembab tak di perdulikannya. Mata amber sang malaikat menatap genangan itu dengan lekat. Perlahan, nampak bayangan disana. Tapi, yang terpantul hanya bayangannya sendiri. _

_TUNGGU! Bagaimana bisa mahluk tak beraga seperti dirinya bisa terpantul di air? _

_Saat wajahnya mendekati genangan itu untuk melihat lebih jelas akan kejadian aneh itu, perhatian sang malaikat teralih. Gadis itu telah beranjak dan pergi. Sorot mata sang malaikat melembut dan kembali menjadi sayu. Namun, tatapannya kembali tertuju pada air yang kembali memantulkan bayangannya. Suara itu menghilang._

_Sang malaikat menyadari bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Ia tak tahu apa. Sayapnya ia kepakan sekali lagi dan butiran air hujan terpercik dari sayapnya. Dicobanya untuk terbang namun saat menengadah pada langit, rintik hujan menghentikannya. Seakan langit sudah bukan tempat malaikat itu untuk kembali. Jejak kehadiran sang gadis mulai memudar. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi sang malaikat selain mengikuti gadis itu lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi._

_

* * *

_

_"Gomen..."_

_Sang malaikat mengangkat wajahnya yang terpaku pada sosok gadis yang kini sedang terlelap, ke arah wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sembab. Ia amat tersiksa, dan terpuruk. Sang malaikat menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi sang gadis dengan amat lembut dan perlahan. Andai tangannya bisa menyentuh gadis itu secara nyata, ia ingin menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang gadis. Kepedihan dan kesedihan gadis itu turut merambat dan menyelimuti 'hati' sang malaikat_. _Mata sang malaikat tak pernah terasa seperih ini. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada kini terjadi. Cairan panas meluncur cepat di pipi porselain sang malaikat. Sang malaikat...menangis._

_"**Tuan..?" **Tiba-tiba muncul suara, suara yang sama seperti saat itu. Sang malaikat kembali tercengang dan mengitari sekitarnya dengan mata yang basah. Tapi, lagi-lagi tak ada apa pun._

_"**Tuan..? Kau...MENANGIS?"** Kata-kata suara itu meresap ke telinga sang malaikat. Sang malaikat tak bisa mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik selama beberapa saat, karena bagi seorang malaikat, tangis sama dengan dosa._

_"**Tuan..? Apakah hatimu sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi? Apa kau sudah terlanjur jatuh? Apa kau telah MEMILIH MANUSIA ITU?"**_

_Sang malaikat hanya bisa terdiam. Dirinya sudah tak memperdulikan lagi dari mana asal muasal suara itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan suara itu kini memenuhi pikirannya. Menyesap masuk melewati relung-relung jiwanya yang tergantikan oleh kekosongan. Bisa dikatakan, ia adalah malaikat yang gagal. Bukan dikarenakan kewajibannya, namun karena ia telah kehilangan kualitasnya sebagai salah satu dari 'malaikat'._

_Perasaan apa itu? Ia jatuh? Mengapa? Apa yang telah ia perbuat? Kesalahankah? Sang malaikat tak bisa berfikir sementara ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya._

_"Siapa kau?" Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibirnya. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada bidangnya. tatapannya awas._

_"**Aku? hahahahaha!" **Suara itu tertawa, dan tawanya mirip dengan tawa saat sang malaikat mendengarnya di taman. Tawa yang merendahkan sang malaikat._

_"**Aku adalah... DIRIMU, tuan!" **Mata amber malaikat itu terbelalak, hampir tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Suara itu...dirinya? Bagaimana bisa?_

_Sebelum sang malaikat bisa melontarkan protes, suara tersebut langsung menyelanya._

_"**Kau tak percaya, tuan? Percayalah padaku! Aku adalah sisi kelam dari dirimu!" **Dari nada suaranya, Tidak ada satu dustapun yang terdengar. Dengan kata lain, suara itu berbicara yang sebenarnya. Sang malaikat makin tak bisa mempercayainya._

_"Bagaimana bisa? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Tanpa sadar sang __malaikat__ menggertak suara itu. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia begitu geram akan kenyataan itu? -TUNGGU! Kenyataan? Jika benar begitu, berarti..._

_Sang malaikat kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya dan terduduk ke lantai. Sayapnya mengembang pelan hingga akhirnya mencium lantai kayu dibawahnya. Konsenterasinya sudah tak tertuju pada sang gadis yang tengah tertidur di ranjang di dekatnya. Kini ia sedang mencoba untuk meresapi kenyataan yang baru ia terima. Sesaat ia ingin mengelak namun, ia sadar bahwa itu sia-sia._

_**"Kau mengerti,kan jika KAU sampai JATUH HATI pada MAHLUK LAIN selain DIRIMU, maka detik-detik KEMUSNAHANMU telah terhitung mundur!" **Suara tadi mulai berbicara lagi, memberikan setiap penekanaan pada kata-kata yang diucapkannya untuk menyadarkan sang malaikat. Sang malaikat menatap telapak tangannya yang putih pucat. Sehelai sayapnya jatuh turun ke genggamannya dan sedikit demi sedikit sayap itu lenyap. Menghilang menjadi partikel-partikel kecil dan hilang seperti debu._

_"Aku tahu itu." Jawab sang malaikat pendek. Tatapannya masih tetap terfokus pada telapak tangannya. Pipinya masih dibasahi oleh air mata yang menolak untuk berhenti mengalir dari mata ambernya. _

_Menyedihkan. _

_"Tapi, aku tak bisa menghentikannya!" Sahut sang malaikat dengan nada tinggi, seakan meyakinkan aura gelap dirinya jika ia telah memilih jalan hidupnya. Ia bisa merasa sisi kelam dirinya mengejek dirinya. Merasa jijik pada dirinya sekarang.  
_

_"**Aku takkan MENGINGATKANMU lagi,tuan. Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Aku takkan terkejut jika kau benar-benar LENYAP dari DUNIA INI. Tidak! tapi dari DUNIAMU juga!" **Lalu suara itu tertawa nyaring. Hingga terdengar berdenging di telinga sang malaikat. Lalu suara itu makin lama makin memudar dan akhirnya kesunyian yang menemani ketermenungan sang malaikat._

_Ia tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah dosa. Hukuman yang akan ia terima nantinya pun tak bisa ia bayangkan. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia bisa merasakan apa yang telah melengkapi jiwanya yang kosong selama ini. Gadis itu, segala yang di miliki gadis itu, bahkan senyum kecil dan binar matanya yang berwarna keunguan telah meresap masuk menghangatkan hatinya, jiwanya dan hidupnya. ia seakan tertarik masuk ke dalam biasan mata violetnya yang tajam, namun penuh dengan ketulusan. Hatinya berdenyut perih sekali lagi jika mengingat itu._

_Sekarang atau tidak selamanya._

_Ia harus menentukan takdirnya._

_Jika memang ia telah terjatuh dan tak bisa tertolong lagi,_

_Biarkan ia jatuh dalam kebahagiaan semu yang meski tak berlangsung lama, namun dapat membawa arti dalam hidupnya._

_

* * *

_**-3 weeks after flashback-  
**

"Rukia!"

Gadis berambut hitam bermata violet menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata kakak laki-lakinya, Byakuya. Lelaki berusia 29 tahun itu kini tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menyesap teh herbal buatan istrinya, Hisana. Sedangkan istrinya duduk disebelahnya dan menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya sendiri.

"Ya, Nii-sama?" Rukia menghadap ke arah kakak ipar dan kakak perempuannya yang sedang menikmati teh mereka. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang berlawanan dengan tempat Byakuya duduk. Hisana tersenyum kecil sambil menawarinya teh dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Rukia. Lalu pandangannya ia fokuskan lagi ke arah kakak iparnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Byakuya singkat. Rukia sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya kakak iparnya menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi, Rukia paham apa yang kakaknya maksud.

"Aku... sudah tak apa." Jawabnya sambil menerima gelas berisi teh yang di sodorkan Hisana. Dan dengan perlahan teh yang hangat itu ia minum. Membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih rileks.

"Apa kau yakin?" Suara dingin kakaknya membuatnya tertunduk. Dan anggukan pelan menjadi jawabannya. Byakuya mengerti jika anggukan yang ia terima di selimuti keraguan.

Tentu ia mengerti sekali apa yang dirasakan Rukia. Istrinya dulu juga pernah hampir kehilangan nyawa karena peristiwa kecelakaan naas yang menimpa mereka berdua. Dokter bahkan tak bisa menjamin keselamatan dari nyawa istrinya. Byakuya seperti telah kehilangan segalanya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Hisana sadar dari koma yang panjang dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai menunjukan gejala bahwa ia telah pulih. Namun, karena peristiwa itu, kesehatan Hisana tak sebaik dulu. Karena itu ia kini sangat memperhatikan istrinya dan jika ia mampu, ia akan menjaga Hisana setiap waktu. Namun Hisana memintanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia meyakinkan suaminya jika ia bisa menjaga dirinya dan kesehatannya. Terlebih kini Hisana tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka. Makin membuat Hisana hanya bisa tersenyum maklum pada sikap _overprotective _suaminya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu, Rukia. Kami tak ingin kau terus berduka dan bermuram durja. Kau masih memiliki kami." Hisana berkata pelan dan menggenggam tangan Rukia yang memegang pegangan cangkir tehnya. Rukia mendongak dan tersenyum samar pada kakaknya. Ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam kehangatan genggaman tangan Hisana. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kakaknya dan menjawab.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nee-san. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya perlu menata kembali perasaanku dan juga menguatkan hatiku. Aku hanya perlu...waktu." Dengan itu ia kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada cangkir teh di depannya. Tatapan mata Hisana yang tampak khawatir dan sedih akan keadaannya membuat hati Rukia gundah dan juga sakit. Ia tak suka melihat kakaknya menderita karenanya. Karena itu, ia harus kuat dan tegar, agar kedua kakaknya tenang dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Senyum kecil mulai mengembang kembali di wajah Hisana dan itu membuat Rukia lega. Ia tak mau menunjukkan perasaannya kepada orang lain dan membuat mereka menaruh kasihan padanya. Karena Rukia tidak selemah itu. Kematian kekasihnya memang membuatnya _shock_ dan membuat dirinya depresi dan lemah batin dan raga. Sampai-sampai ia mengurung dikamar selama 2 minggu dalam kamarnya karena duka di hatinya yang tak tertahankan. Ia merasa menyesal karena membuat kedua kakaknya menjadi khawatir dan sedih melihat dirinya yang rapuh. Tapi ia tak kuasa untuk menahan pedih dihatinya. Salah satu alasan ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukannya juga demi Hisana, demi janin yang dikandungnya. Ia tahu kondisi Hisana tidak sebaik dulu dan setiap hal yang membuat kakaknya mengalami tekanan, maka tak baik untuk kesehatan juga kehamilannya. Karenanya, Rukia sebisa mungkin bersikap tegar di hadapan semua orang. Tak ada kecuali.

Rukia berjalan tanpa arah hingga saat ia tersadar, ia berada di taman tempat ia biasa menumpahkan segala rasa sedihnya dan menangis sepuasnya untuk mengurangi rasa sesal di dadanya. Taman yang kecil namun memiliki banyak kenangan indah bersama kekasihnya. Dimana ia menerima pengakuan cinta dari Kaien saat musim gugur, kencan pertama yang berkesan di hari ulang tahunnya di dinginnya musim semi (yah, karena ia dan Kaien jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kaien sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Photographer dan Rukia dengan tugas sekolahnya), Hanami bersama di musim semi dan Kaien memberinya kejutan yaitu buku khusus berisi kumpulan foto-foto Rukia yang Kaien potret tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, yang tentu saja membuat wajah Rukia bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak, karena dirasa Rukia wajahnya akan kelihatan tidak karuan jika di potret. Namun saat melihat isinya, seribu kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di hati Rukia. Ia hampir tak mengenali rupa di foto-foto tersebut karena Kaien membuatnya kelihatan berbeda. Dirinya di foto sangat alami dan terasa sekali perasaan sang juru foto dalam mengambil gambarnya. Penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Rukia tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya bisa memeluk Kaien dan mengucapkan terima kasih ribuan kali. Namun Kaien menolak dan mengajukan satu permintaan. ia ingin Rukia menciumnya yang tentunya dibalas Rukia dengan pukulan di lengan Kaien dan wajah Rukia yang merah padam. Sebagai gantinya, Rukia memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Kaien dan lagi-lagi mengucapkan terima kasih, tulus dari dasar hatinya.

Namun, Di saat musim panas yang seharusnya mereka lewati dengan tawa riang menjadi suram karena terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka. Rukia merasa cemburu karena Kaien tak bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersamanya dan memilih bekerja dengan asistennya, Miyako. Miyako adalah teman kuliah Kaien yang juga berminat di bidang fotografi dan langsung menyanggupi ketika Kaien menawarinya untuk menjadi asistennya dalam suatu pekerjaan. Rukia yang saat itu masih berusia 16 tahun menganggap bahwa pekerjaan itu hanya alasan Kaien agar bisa bersama dengan Miyako yang umurnya tak terpaut jauh dengan Kaien yang berusia 19 tahun. Kaien menganggap konyol pernyataan yang dilontarkan Rukia dan menjelaskan jika pekerjaan itu penting bagi dirinya dan masa depannya. Dan tak ada hubungan apa-apa antara dirinya dan Miyako, namun Rukia tak mau mempercayainya. Hal ini membuat Kaien mengatakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Ia berkata jika Rukia takkan bisa mengerti dirinya karena perbedaan pola pikir diantara mereka dan menganggap Rukia bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Hal ini membuat Rukia marah dan mengacuhkan Kaien selama musim panas meski di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Hingga musim berganti menjadi musim gugur Rukia mulai menyadari kesalahannya dan ingin meminta maaf pada Kaien. Ia tak pernah mengira jika musim gugur saat itu akan menjadi musim gugur terakhir bagi mereka.

Saat perjalanan pulang dari kota tempat pekerjaannya memotret, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Rukia dan memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka yang sempat merenggang. Ia menyadari kebodohannya yang tak bisa mengerti perasaan Rukia yang mencemaskannya. Seharusnya ia bisa memahaminya dan membuat penyelesaian yang baik tanpa harus melalui pertengkaran. Dan sampailah mereka kembali ke taman itu. Sikap Rukia mendingin padanya, namun kilatan mata yang kesepian terpancar dari mata violetnya. Membuat Kaien tanpa berfikir panjang merengkuh Rukia dalam lengannya yang hangat. Memberikan segala curahan perasaannya pada Rukia yang awalnya memberontak dalam rangkulannya, hingga akhirnya Rukia terdiam dan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke tubuh Kaien disertai tubuhnya yang bergetar akan tangis. Dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa kasih Kaien membelai rambut Rukia hingga Rukia berhenti menangis. Rukia mendongak dan memperlihatkan mata violetnya yang kini sembab dan memerah. Kaien mengusap air mata yang sedikit menggenang di sudut mata Rukia dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Rukia sambil membisikkan kata maaf sebanyak mungkin. Rukia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk tanda ia memaafkan Kaien serta ia meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang tidak dewasa. Kaien menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum dan berkata jika ia memaklumi sikap Rukia itu. Toh, di setiap hubungan tak selalu mulus. Terkadang dalam pertengkaran, sikap saling mengerti di kedua belah pihak akan makin dalam. Rukia tersenyum lega dan sekali lagi memeluk Kaien lebih erat dan membisikkan terima kasih pada kekasihnya. Kaien hanya tersenyum dan kembali membelai punggung Rukia dan memberi ciuman kecil di kepala Rukia.

Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah Rukia saat memori-memori indah bersama Kaien terlintas kembali di benaknya. Dirinya hampir tak dapat mempercayai bahwa Kaien telah tiada. _Degh! _Jantungnya kembali berdenyut perih jika ia mulai mengingat hal itu. Air mata yang ia kira telah mengering pun kembali menghiasi sudut matanya. Ia tak sedikitpun menggubris air matanya yang mulai meluncur turun dan mulai berjatuhan satu persatu, membasahi pipinya. Hidungnya mulai memerah seiring isakan yang kini terdengar dari bibir kecilnya. Ia menangkupkan satu tangan ke mulutnya agar isakannya tidak bertambah nyaring dan ia pun terduduk di kursi yang sama saat ia ingin menangis. Kursi yang sama dimana Kaien selalu bisa menghapus rasa resah maupun kesedihan yang melanda hatinya. Kursi yang sama saat Kaien mengecup bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan itu membuat pertahanan dirinya bobol dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hujan pun menambah kekelaman hatinya dengan rintikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mungilnya. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang cerah, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain dan mulai menuangkan air matanya ke dunia. Seakan ikut menangisi hati Rukia yang lara.

"AAAAAAAARRGGGHHHH...!" Rukia berteriak sekeras mungkin pada hujan yang tengah mengguyurnya tanpa ampun. Ia memegangi dadanya keras, seakan jantungnya tak cukup kuat berdenyut kembali. Rasa sesal dan pahit membuncah ruah di hatinya. Setiap desir di nadinya dan denyutan di jantungnya mengingatkannya akan luka itu. Rasa keterpurukan yang membuatnya seolah tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Keceriaan yang biasa ia tampilkan di wajahnya kini memudar, hanya mendung gelap yang ada dalam raut wajahnya. Butiran-butiran air matanya seakan tak akan berhenti untuk mengalir, meski sebisa mungkin Rukia menghentikannya. Air hujan bersatu dengan air matanya yang mengalir jatuh kepangkuannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya memudar dan mendadak ia oleng, dan hampir jatuh ke tanah karena tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tangisnya. Ia tak peduli jika tanah yang kotor dan berkubang lumpur itu mengenai dirinya. Jika bisa, ia ingin bersatu dengan tanah, dengan Kaien yang terkubur di dalamnya. Cairan panas dari matanya seakan tak kenal kompromi lagi untuk terus mengalir dari matanya yang memerah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersiap jika kepalanya akan terbentur ke tanah, namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Sebuah lengan yang kuat namun hangat dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecilnya dan dirangkuhnya ke dalam dekapan dada yang bidang dan sangat pas melekat pada tubuhnya. Sangat sempurna. Rukia masih belum bisa mengerti situasinya saat ia membuka matanya dan mendongak. Karena air hujan membasahi matanya dan mengaburkan pandangan matanya, ia hanya sekilas melihat ke kepala sang penolongnya. Warna oranye. Oranye yang terang dan cerah. Seperti matahari. Oranye?

Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya agar air hujan tidak terus menerus jatuh di wajahnya dan merasa bahwa tubuhnya kini dalam posisi tidak bersentuhan dengan tanah. Ya, tubuhnya sepenuhnya berada dalam rangkulan laki-laki ini yang saat ini tengah berlari untuk berteduh dari siraman air hujan. Ketika mereka menemukan sebuah pendopo kecil di sekitar taman itu, merekapun berteduh disitu. Rukia merasa bahwa tubuhnya diturunkan dari dekapannya dan kakinya kembali menjejak tanah. Sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa, Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menyelubungi kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah jaket berwarna _navy blue _tersampir di kepalanya. Rukia mengambil jaket itu dan diturunkannya dari kepalanya. Jaketnya sedikit basah, namun masih cukup kering untuk menyeka wajahnya dan samar-samar terasa hangat.

"Gunakan itu. Keringkan dirimu." Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari pemuda yang menolongnya itu. Ia mendongak dan memandang pemuda itu dengan jelas. Rambut berwarna oranye menyala, mata _amber_ yang tajam dan bening, wajah yang tampan serta tubuh tinggi dan bidang. Sesaat Rukia merasa seperti bukan melihat manusia, namun mahluk tingkat atas ciptaan yang Maha Kuasa, seorang malaikat. Ketampanan pemuda ini benar-benar memikat. Matanya yang tajam, namun memiliki aura yang membuat dirinya nyaman dan tenang dalam pengawasaan mata itu. Rambutnya pun tidak biasa. Oranye. Jingga. Melengkapi keindahan dan kesempurnaan dari penampilan sang malaikat. Ketika sadar akan pikirannya, Rukia menggeleng keras dan kembali memandang si pemuda.

"A-arigatou..." Jawabnya pelan. Rukia menunduk dan terkadang matanya mencuri-curi pandang kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tak memandangnya. Ia sedang menatap hujan yang kini mulai mereda, namun rintik-rintik hujan masih terus mengguyur bumi. Bulu matanya yang panjang berayun dengan anggun di setiap kedipan matanya. Tetesan air hujan meluncur ke rahang wajahnya yang keras dan terbentuk, memberikan kesan sensual yang tak bisa Rukia sanggah. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sedikit basah karena tadi ia berlari menerjang hujan. Dan kemeja yang basah itu menempel di tubuh serta lengannya yang kuat dan berisi. Kulitnya putih bersih yang jarang dimiliki pria. Tak terkesan pucat namun elegan. Dan tampan. Rukia semakin tertarik menelusuri matanya pada si pemuda, yang disaat Rukia sedang mengagumi keindahan pada diri si pemuda, si pemuda itu sendiri hanya diam. Rukia juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Ia mulai mengusap jaket si pemuda ke pipinya yang mendingin. Tubuhnya pun masih menggigil, bukan karena tangis namun karena rasa dingin yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Aroma citrus memenuhi penciuman Rukia saat ia mengusap wajahnya pada jaket itu. Ketika wajahnya sudah bersih dari air hujan, juga air matanya, ia berpaling pada si pemuda lagi. Dengan ragu, Rukia menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang jaket ke arah wajah pemuda itu. Awalnya si pemuda kaget karena sesuatu menyentuh pipinya sehingga ia menoleh dan bertemulah mata mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya. Intuisi Rukia benar. Mata _amber _itu memang menawan. Serasa menembus masuk ke dalam hatinya dan menguak segala yang ada didalam diri Rukia. Termasuk kesedihannya.

Sebelum pemuda ini sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Rukia menyelanya. "Biarkan aku." Dan dengan telaten Rukia mengusap air hujan yang berada di wajah pemuda itu hingga kering. Karena postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, Rukia harus sedikit berjinjit dan tampaknya pemuda itu menyadarinya. Sehingga ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya agak rendah, sekitar beberapa senti di atas kepala Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu mengeringkan wajahnya. Matanya tertutup, karena tahu jika gadis itu akan merasa gugup jika ia terus-terusan memandangi mata gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan belaian tangan yang halus dari gadis itu melewati jaketnya, seolah-olah tangan itu membelai langsung ke wajahnya. Merasakan sentuhan halus dan memenangkan hati seperti ini dapat membuat siapapun akan terbuai dan perasaan tak ingin berhenti menyinggahi pikiran. Tapi, tak lama kemudian tangan itu sudah tidak bersentuhan lagi dengan wajahnya dan pemuda itu membuka matanya sembari tersenyum. "Arigatou."

_Degh!_ Jantung Rukia berdebar keras. Tatapan mata itu...serasa menembus jantungnya. Perasaan aneh yang sempat membuatnya ingin menyentuh wajah di depannya dan menatap mata jernih itu hingga ia larut dalam tatapan mata itu. Si pemuda menegakkan badannya dan kembali menatap langit yang kini masih menitikkan air matanya, namun tidak sederas sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah di sisirnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya dan sedikit dikibaskannya air yang menempel di rambutnya hingga tak tersisa air yang menetes. Rukia menelan ludah seraya menunduk dan masih menggenggam jaket pemuda itu dengan kikuk.

"Anoo.." Kata Rukia memecah kekakuan diantara mereka. Si pemuda menoleh sedikit.

"Ari-Arigatou." Tambahnya lagi dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Rukia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia harus gugup seperti ini hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Si pemuda tersenyum.

"Ichigo." Jawabnya cepat. Rukia kali ini menoleh ke wajah Ichigo.

"Eh?" Tanya Rukia bingung. Kepalanya sedikit di miringkan.

"Aku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Si pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu masih menebarkan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Membuat rasa gugup Rukia perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Kau sudah tidak menangis,kan?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Rukia sedikit tercengang dan menunduk malu. Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa tahu jika ia tadi menangis?

"Ba-bagaimana kau..?" Kata-kata Rukia disela cepat oleh Ichigo.

"Aku memperhatikanmu." Jawaban spontan Ichigo menyebabkan rona merah di pipi Rukia menyebar luas di seluruh wajah hingga telinganya. _Dia..Dia melihatkuuuu..? Aku malu sekalii!_ Jerit Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo melemparkan tatapannya pada rintik hujan yang mulai berhenti dan matanya kembali menatap gadis di depannya yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Hujan sudah berhenti. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ichigo berkata lagi dan mulai berjalan menjauhi pendopo.

"Eh, Jaketmu?" Rukia mendongak dan menjulurkan jaket yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau simpan saja. Kalau sudah kering, pakailah supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Rukia. Rukia berkedip bingung dan menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi terjulur. Senyum samar terbentuk di bibir mungilnya dan ia mengangguk. "Kita akan bertemu lagi,kan? Aku akan mengembalikan jaketmu setelah aku mencucinya!" Tambahnya. Ichigo mendengus pelan dan mengangkat bahunya. "Lihat saja nanti!" Lalu satu tangannya melambai saat ia berbalik dan memunggungi Rukia yang masih menatap jaketnya.

"Sampai jumpa, gadis kecil!" Seringai kali ini menghiasi wajah sang pemuda. Rukia mendongak karena sebutan yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut oranye tadi padanya.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil! Namaku RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Jawab Rukia dengan sedikit lantang dan ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda itu lagi di sekitarnya. Ia mendengus pelan dan senyum sendu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Arigatou.."

**End of part 1.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** well, akhiran yang tidak menyenangkan. hikss.. TT_TT

okay, this is my 2nd fic of IchiRuki. I tried to improved my skill to wrote my story but I still can't satisfied with this. I'm sorry. XP

maaf kalau pairingnya Ichigo dan Rukia lagi karena fanfic ini dimaksudkan _publish _saat ulang tahun Ichigo, tapi sayangnya tidak tepat waktu karena author kehabisan ide. ^^;

P.S.** HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, Ichigo! T^T**

Read & review, please? Don't be too harsh to me, okay? ^^**  
**


End file.
